Frère de Sang
by Pictavienne
Summary: Voldemort se croyait malin d'utiliser le sang de Harry pour sa résurrection, le sang contenant la protection de Lily. Mais la magie noire à toujours des conséquence!  Slash,OCC. Traduction - Information à l'intérieur -
1. Chapter 1

Frère de Sang

Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction «**Blood Brother**s» de **IsisLestrange!**

.net/s/6812477/1/Blood_Brothers

J**e vais essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine ou à chaque deux semaines.**

**Vos reviews seront toutes les bienvenus et je m'assurerai personnellement de les retransmettre à Isis.**

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Classée : M+ **

**AVERTISSEMENT : Slash, OCC, présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon.**

**Droit d'auteur : tout les personnages appartiennent à J., mais le scénario et l'écriture originale en Anglais appartiennent à IsisLestrange (voir le lien plus haut)**

**Il s'agit de sa première Fan-fiction! Et de la première traduction que je publie...**

°o0o°°o0o°°o0o°°o0o°°o0o°°o0o°°o0o°

Prologue : Ascension

Voldemort souris à lui-même. Il savait que ce n'étais plus qu'une question de minute désormais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lèverait de nouveau. Il punirait tout ceux qui avaient renoncés à lui pendant son absence et tuerais ceux qui avaient tentés de l'empêcher de revenir au pouvoir. Le monde de la magie le croyait-il vraiment partie pour toujours ? Étaient-ils assez naïf pour penser qu'il n'avait pas prit de précaution contre la mort ? Peut-être ne le croyait-il pas suffisament puissant ou intelligent pour conquérir la mort. Il allait leur montrer.

Un cri perçant déchira la nuit, le rituel devait être bientôt complêté. Oui, il le sentais maintenant. Les changements de sa forme piteuse et inutile s'acccéleraient. Il savait que cela aura valu la peine de patienter. Queudver lui a dit à de nombreuse reprise que le sang de n'importe quel ennemi aurait pu servir, mais même dans son état désespérée, affaiblit, il savais que seul le sang du garçon pourrait lui servir. Ce sang transportait la proctection de Lily Potter, son amour, qui le rendrait encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'était auparavant et détruirait le seul avantage que le garçon avait sur lui. Tout ceux qui pensaient qu'un enfant pouvait le détruire étaient des foux. Le sacrifice de la Sang-de-Boûrbe ne pourrait sauver son fils cette fois.

Un flot de vapeur blanche s'élevait du chaudron et il pouvait ressentir les derniers morceaux de son propre corps retourner à leurs places. Il se sentit se redresser dans le chaudron et derrière le dernier rideau de vapeur suspendus dans les airs, il accrocha du regard les yeux de son jeune rival. Le rituel était terminé. Voldemort pouvait ressentir la peur du garçon atteindre son apogée et il ne fût pas surpris lorsque celui-ci cria. Étrangement, le son agita quelque chose au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Quelque chose s'était passé totalement de travers.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Au bord du Gouffre

**Voilà le vrai début de l'histoire! **

**Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling et l'histoire à IsisLestrange**

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Avertissement : Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon ( dans quelques chapitres ) **

**Classée : M**

**Pour le moment je traduis les chapitres qui sont postés depuis un bon moment. Lorsque j'aurai atteins le dernier chapitre disponible, je devrai suivre le rythme de IsisLestrange !**

**Je ferrai des réponses au reviews lorsqu'il en aura suffisamment! Celles-ci sont toujours appréciez, si elle sont négatives, essayer de la rendre constructive s.v.p**

**Chapitre 1 : Au bord du gouffre.**

À l'instant même où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, Harry comprit qu'il devait courir. Il tourna sur ses talons et dévala le hall d'entrée, Dudley à ses trousses. Il montait à présent les marches, si seulement il pouvait se rendre dans sa chambre, jusqu'à sa baguette...Il cria en sentant une des larges mains moite de Dudley l'aggriper par une cheville. Il agita sa jambe comme un sauvage pour la libéré de l'emprise de son cousin, mais en vain. Il perdit sa poigne sur le haut de l'escalier et Dudley en profita pour le ramener en bas. La friction causé par les affreux tapis de sa tante Pétunia laissa des brûlures féroces sur les coudes de Harry. Dudley le poussa brutalement contre le mur et Harry grimaça lorsque le bas de la rampe d'escalier s'enfonca dans le bas de son dos. Il savait qu'il était inutile de résister, puisque après tout, Dudley était trois plus gros de lui. Il eu conscience d'un premier coup de poing qui frappa sur sa mâchoire, produisant un craquement parfaitement audible et un deuxième qui atterrit près de son yeux gauche. Avec la vie qu'il avait eu avant, Harry savait très bien que les choses ne pouvait être pire. Il commença à dériver vers l'inconscience, avec un élancement familier à sa cicatrice et une précense l'accompagnant dans sa tête.

Voldemort fût intrigé par le sentiment de d'appréhension qui n'était pas le sien. Qui, en dehors de lui, pouvait effrayer son jeune adversaire ? Avant l'incident du cimetière, ressentir la peur chez le jeune garçon lui aurait donné un grand plaisir, mais en ce moment, il ressentait simplement une grande curiosité. Il s'introduit dans la tête du garçon pour tenter de voir ce qui l'effrayait tant, mais il ne voyait que du noir. Serait-il mort ? Ou inconscient? Où peut-être était-il simplement endormi, mais si c'était le cas, comment expliquer la terreur ? Et si quelqun d'autre que lui avait tué le garçon..., il grogna à cette simple pensée. Personne n'oserait, c'était à lui d'en finir avec Potter. Mais c'était trop inhabituel, Voldemort n'arrivait pas à se calmer, de faire tourner les questions dans sa tête.

Il devait voir de lui-même, il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait entrer dans la maison sans déclancher les charmes de protection. Toutefois, il était dans la possibilité de s'approcher suffisament pour découvrir si le garçon était toujours vivant. Bien sûr, la mort du jeune homme le délivrerait de bien des problèmes, mais cela ne lui procurerait pas le même plaisir en sachant que Le-Garçon-Qui-À-Survécut serait mort de la main d'un autre.

Harry se réveilla pour retrouver Hedwige lui picorant la main. Il gémit lorsque la conscience impitoyable le rattrapa et la douleur l'avertit de son état. «M'oui..», marmonna-t-il à Hedwige, en ouvrant ses yeux complètement. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Dudley l'avait clairement déposé là lorsqu'il eu terminé avec lui. Il vît la cage de sa chouette ouvert sur le sol, sa propriétaire étant clairement désespérée de le rejoindre. Il se dit de la remercier plus tard, lorsque sa voix serait redevenue normale. Harry soupire «Plus tard, demain». Pour plusieurs personnes, y compris l'ancien Harry, ces mots associés à l'avenir auraient procurés un sentiment d'espoir avec eux, mais il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus d'effet sur lui.

Il pensait aux prochaines minutes, les prochaines heures, demain et tout les jours suivants. Que pourrait-il faire pour que ces jours cessent d'être inlassablement la même histoire. Il tenta de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient au yeux, sachant que pleurer ne ferrait qu'empirer sa douleur physique, mais le désespoir prit toute la place.

«Il n'y aura pas de lendemain» dit-il dans un murmure rauque, «Pas de lendemain»

Voldemort était presque assez loin du manoir pour transplaner. Heureusement, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant d'arriver au 4 Privet Drive. Il saurait alors...Saurait alors si quelqun avait été suffisament sot pour lui voler sa chance de tuer Le-Garçon-Qui-À-Survécut.

Son esprit préparait déjà des plans extravagant pour punir de la meilleure des façons le coupable, s'il trouvait Potter mort. Ce garçon, le gamin qui l'avait laisser pour mort, ce parasite, depuis treize ans...Ô qu'il allait lui faire payer tout ça. Sa rage bouillait maintenant, l'entraînant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son lieu de transplanage, et disparut dans un tourbillon de cape noire silencieux.

Privet Drive était d'un calme plat à cette heure de la nuit, ses habitants ronflant très probablement, ignorant totalement que le plus puissant mage noir des siècles derniers était sur leur rue. Ledit mage noir cherchait frénétiquement le moindre signe de lutte, mais ne remarqua rien de suspect. Il grogna tandis qu'un flot d'émotion inconnu se regroupaient de nouveau dans sa tête. Malgré que ces invasions émotionelles apparaissaient depuis qu'il avait regagné son corp, Voldemort ne croyait pas qu'il s'y habituerait à eux. Il tenta tout de même de se concentré sur ceux-ci pour avoir un indice sur le pétrin du jeune homme. Il réalisa tout d'un coup, que s'il pouvait ressentir les émotions du garçon, celui-ci devait être vivant. Il se punit pour ne pas l'avoir comprit plus tôt, accusant son état d'excitation. Il se calma, respirant en profondeur. Il tenta de s'introduire dans l'esprit de Harry, mais constata qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas l'atteindre. Il revint à son esprit avec frustration. Si Potter ressentait des choses, il était obligatoirement vivant...Mais pourquoi donc Voldemort ne pouvait entrer dans son esprit? La bribe d'émotion humaines le quitta soudainement, et il se retrouve de nouveau sans traces du garçon.

L'attente et l'ignorance devenaient insupportable...Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours! Il avait attendu treize longues années, et il n'était pas revenu pour attendre de nouveau. Il savait parfaitement que le garçon n'était qu'à quelques mêtres de lui. Il pouvait voir une lumière à travers une fenêtre, et conclut automatiquement que c'était celle du jeune homme...Personne d'autre sur cette rue ne pouvait être réveillé à cette heure. Peut-être pourrait-il simplement transplané dans la chambre du garçon, et puis il savait, que ça en valait la peine, pour la certitude...Mais il ne pouvait pas. L'Ordre, et peut-être Dumbledore lui-même arriverait en quelques secondes, s'il oserait traverser les barrières de la maison. Voldemort figea.

Il pouvait entendre Potter de nouveau, parfaitement audible et clair, dans son esprit. Que trois mots, sans cesse les trois même mots : «Pas de lendemain». Ces mots, prononcé avec rage et haine. «Oh non, ça va pas se terminer comme ça!», et avant même réfléchir, un tourbillion de robe et il était disparu.

Il savait qu'à la seconde qu'il ferrait apparition dans la pièce, il n'aurait que très peu de temps. Sans même s'attarder au décor, il aggripa Harry et disparut.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Needs Must

**Un chapitre un peu plus court. **

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling. L'histoire appartient à IsisLestranges.**

**Classé : M+**

**Avertissement : Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon, OOC.**

**J'ai conservé le titre originale pour ce chapitre. Je n'aie pas trouvé de traduction satisfaisante. Mais elle pourrais se traduire par ''Soins nécessaires''. **

**Merci pour les reviewers. J'ai envoyé un message à Isis pour qu'elle connaisse vos opinions.**

**Chapitre 2 : Needs Must**

Le garçon tomba à ses pieds, inconscient. Voldemort y prit un grand plaisir, c'était là qu'il devait être après tout. Il aurait presque souhaité qu'il y ai quelqu'un dans les environs pour en être témoin...mais il aurait surement été questionné à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas tué le garçon la-bas. Il resta immobile un moment, regardant la forme chiffonée, étendu sur le sol de la fôret. Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas ? Il avait attendu tant d'année pour regagner son pouvoir pour prendre revanche sur le garçon, et maintenant qu'il était là, totalement à sa merci, et encore une fois, il vivait...tout juste.

Voldemort rejeta ces pensés dans le fond de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer tant qu'il serait dans cette état, il avait un certain sens de la fierté après tout. Ou était le plaisir de vaincre quelqu'un qui était déjà presque mort ? Il savait parfaitement que sans combat, il n'y aurait aucun amusement dans ce meurtre.

Incapable de supporter l'idée de tenir le garçon dans ses bras, il le fit plutôt léviter le long du chemin. Il n'avait aucun plan d'action en tête, en dehors de rentrer au manoir, espérant avoir de meilleur idée en tête le lendemain. Peut-être serait-ce plus simple de penser à des actions une fois que le garçon aurait repris conscience.

De retour au manoir, il dépose délicatement Harry dans un lit d'une chambre libre. Il recula de quelques pas, regardant simplement le garçon, en restant immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il savait parfaitement que chaques blessures auraient besoin de soins. Il n'avait pas mis son orgueil et la honte de coté pour sauver le garçon, pour ensuite le laisser saigner dans sa maison. Il s'avança lentement, se demande pourquoi il éprouvait tant de prudence envers le jeune homme alors que, en l'inspectant de plus près, il était évident qu'il était incapable de bouger, parler et encore moins d'attaquer.

Il était encore plus maigre qu'à leur dernière rencontre, son chandail pendant sur sa maigre carcasse, plongeant là où les cotes se terminaient. Était-il malade ? Voldemort connaissait certaines maladies où les gens luttaient pour prendre du poids, mais plusieurs potions existaient pour rémédier au problème. Sa peau pâle était parsemée de nombreux ecchymose, et Voldemort nota avec un froncement de sourcil qu'ils étaient tous d'âge différentes. Peu importe ce qui avait attaqué Harry, cette chose l'avait déjà fait auparavent. L'oeil au beurre noir***** était tout récent de quelques heures et Voldemort se demanda pourquoi l'attaquant d'Harry n'avait pas utilisé de magie. Il passa une de ses mains très délicatement près d'un autre bleu sur la machoire du garçon et ressentit un os fracturé. Il pouvait réparer rapidement les os brisés, mais il serait catastrophique d'utiliser de la magie sur lui, dans son état. Il fronça de nouveau des sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua du sang séché sur sa propre main, il n'avait pas toucher au garçon depuis...

...depuis qu'il avait transplané.

Il aggripa le bras du garçon et le retourna brusquement. Des coupures, certaines en surface, d'autre plus profondes, sillonaient la peau sous le bras de Harry. Voldemort les fixa. Il avait compris les intentions du garçon lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans l'esprit de celui-ci, mais ces traces le choquèrent néanmoins. Étant un Serpentard, Voldemort possèdait un sens très dévelloper de l'auto-préservation et ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait en venir à se blesser d'une telle façon. Qu'importe qui, ou quoi, attaquait Harry l'avait clairement poussé dans une grande tourmente, mais pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas réagit ? Son opposant était-il trop fort pour lui? Et encore, pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour le protéger ? Voldemort se demandait comment quelque chose d'aussi puissant et désireux de blesser Harry existait, sans même qu'il ne le sache lui-même ? Il devrait l'accepter, dans sa position, seul Harry possèdait les réponses à ses questions, et lui, ne savait rien.

Soupirant, Voldemort incanta quelques fournitures de sa pharmacie personelle, il devrait y aller de façon Moldu...c'était trop dangereux d'utiliser de la magie sur un corps aussi endommagé. Il se renfrogna façe à la simplicité des cotons et bandages devant lui. Les Moldus...

Il pommela un peu d'antiseptique sur les coupures de Harry et pansa les plus profondes. Il ne montra pas d'effort particulier pour être gentil, c'était encore son ennemi après tout, et de toute façon, le garçon ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte.

Ayant rastifolé les coupures de Harry au mieux que ses capacités, il se leva et quitta la pièce, ne s'arrêtant que pour, sur un coup de tête, placer les couvertures sur Harry d'un mouvement de baguette.

**Pour la notice . **

**Oeil au beurre noir : J'ignore si cette expression est utilisé en France, mais elle est très courante au Québec. Il s'agit de «Blackeyes» en anglais. Lorsque nous recevons un coup sur l'oeil et qu'un ecchymose se forme autour ^^**

**Pourriez-vous me confirmer si l'expression est utilisée en France ? :) **

**Donc voilà. Reviews plzz :) **


	4. Chapitre 3 : Coming to

**Droit d'auteur : J. K . Rowling pour tout les personnages d'Harry Potter. Le scénario appartient à IsisLestrange.**

**Avertissement : Histoire entre homme. Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon.**

**Classé : M**

**Merci énormement pour vos reviews, ils ont été transmit à Isis :) **

**Vos reviews sont autant agréable pour Isis que pour moi ! **

**Merci à Ouistiti pour avoir accepté d'être ma Béta pour la correction ^^ **

**Voici un chapitre extrêmement court. Je m'attaque a la traduction du prochain chapitre qui est plus long! **

**J'espère le poster rapidement pour ne pas vous laisser sur ce trop court chapitre ^^**

**Chapitre 3 : Coming to**

Harry revint doucement à la conscience, sans avoir la moindre idée du lieu où il se trouvait, et comment il avait atterri là. Heureusement, il était à peine conscient de sa douleur.

Lorsqu'il fût complètement réveillé, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps passé entre son dernier évanouissement et son réveil. Les choses lui revinrent lentement. La premier chose dont il eût réellement conscience était son agonie, et il voulût s'évanouir de nouveau tant la douleur était grande. S'apercevant qu'il ne perdait pas conscience, il constata qu'il pouvait entendre. Le craquement d'un feu de bois, le bruit de pages que l'on tourne, et soudainement, des bruits de pas. Il resta absolument immobile, faisant le mort, craignant que l'énorme battement de son coeur ne le trahisse. Il sentit le matelas du lit se creuser lorsque la personne s'y assit.

«Harry?»

Il connaissait cette voix. Mais ça ne pouvait être...Très lentement, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, il ouvrit les yeux.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se soudèrent dans les yeux verts une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci vit l'incrédulité et la peur vaciller sous les yeux vert, mais tout ce que le jeune homme ne put que produire un sursaut de peur. Il était trop faible pour courir ou se battre, trop faible pour crier ou même parler. Plutôt, il s'évanouit ou se rendormit tout simplement, Voldemort n'aurait pu le dire, mais il se passa plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne s'éveille de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry fut soulagé de se deviner seul. Réfléchissant de son mieux pour réussir à comprendre sa situation, il fit une tentative pour tourner sa tête, et constata avec joie qu'il en était capable. Il réussit également à s'asseoir, et à sa propre consternation, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur que son ravisseur avait sûrement entendu. Son ravisseur...Il avait simplement rêvé de ces yeux rouges non ? Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve? Ce l'était surement...Si cela avait été vrai, il n'aurait aucune raison d'être encore vivant et il était absolument sur d'être vivant, la mort ne pouvait être aussi douloureuse.

Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas s'approchant de la porte, devrait-il faire semblant de dormir ? Mais peu importait qui était derrière la porte, cette personne avait probablement entendu ses plaintes, et d'un autre coté, son besoin d'obtenir des réponses était trop pressant pour attendre encore. Il rassembla ses derniers morceaux de courage et tourna son visage vers la porte qui s'ouvrait au même moment, pour ne voir que ses pires peurs se confirmer.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mine

**Avertissement : Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon.**

**Classé : M**

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et le scénario à IsisLestrange !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! :) **

**Voici le chapitre4. Désolé du retardement, ma correctrice à eu des problèmes d'Internet. ^^**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ! :)**

**Prêtez attention au type de dialogue ! Inscrit ci-dessous! ^^ **

«Dialogue normal»

'Pensée'

«_Fourchelangue»_

_Accentuation_

_Chapitre4 : Mine_

En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose qui frappa Voldemort fût la grande quantité de questions qui tournoyaient dans la tête du garçon. Il sourit, appréciant la vue de son ennemi totalement impuissant.

«Pauvre garçon, tellement égaré et confus...»

Harry ne put rien faire, sauf lui jeter un regard depuis le lit. Faisant apparaitre une chaise de nulle part, Voldemort alla s'asseoir près du lit. Harry tenta de glisser plus loin, mais Voldemort le retint par l'épaule.

«_Ne fais pas l'imbécile_» siffla-t-il en il ajouta plus calmement, «Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort»

Tout deux savaient qu'Harry n'avait pas peur de la mort à ce stade-ci. Maintenant Harry en place d'une main, Voldemort prit plusieurs fioles dans une poche de sa robe et les déposa sur ses genoux.

«Je ne pouvais pas te guérir quand tu es arrivé, tu étais trop faible, mais maintenant que tu es réveillé...»

Harry ne pouvait croire ses oreilles. Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il le guérir ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Mais il n'était pas en position pour argumenter. Ou Voldemort le tuait, ou il le guérissait, c'était l'un ou l'autre, et dans les deux cas, ce ne serait pas de refus.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur la mâchoire de Harry.

«Espiskey»

Harry grogna lorsqu'il sentit, et entendit, l'os de sa mâchoire revenir en place. Voldemort ne s'excusa pas. Plutôt, il agita sa baguette au-dessus des poignets de Harry pour refermer les coupures, avant de s'occuper des bouteilles sur ses genoux. Trouvant celle qu'il cherchait, il la déboucha et agrippa la mâchoire nouvellement guérie(mais encore douloureuse) de Harry. Celui-ci gémit de douleur, offrant à Voldemort l'opportunité parfaite pour y verser tout son contenu... Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Voldemort avait refermé sa bouche et garda une main ferme par-dessus pour l'obliger à avaler. Quand il tenta de résister, Voldemort marmonna de frustration.

«_Fais-moi confiance_»

Harry fit une moue pour démontrer le ridicule de cette phrase, mais il consentit à avaler.

Au fil des minutes, Harry pouvait ressentir les différentes potions faire effet. La douleur se rétrograda doucement et il se sentit un peu plus vivant. Ses bleus paraissaient s'évanouir désormais.

«Comment tu te sens?» demanda Voldemort avec un sourire moqueur.

«Comme si on m'avait tué et brusquement ressuscité», marmonna Harry.

«Je pourrais dire que c'est en quelque sorte le résumé de ta situation,» dit Voldemort gravement, «mais fort heureusement, je suis le seul des deux à connaitre réellement la douleur d'être ressuscité». Il sourit vaguement tandis que Harry continuait de le fixer.

«Grincheux Harry» dit Voldemort d'un ton désapprobateur. «Je te donnerais bien du chocolat si j'avais la certitude que ton estomac puisse le supporter».

Sur ce, il quitta la chaise en faveur de celle près du feu du foyer, prétendant lire un livre, laissant Harry observer les alentours.

La pièce était à peine plus grande que sa chambre de Privet Drive, et (même si Harry n'aimait pas trop l'admettre) bien mieux décorée. Sans étonnement, la couleur dominante était le vert, mais avec la lueur orangée du feu, c'était presque chaleureux. Le lit dans lequel Harry reposait était un grand lit double à baldaquins verts. Du coté opposé se trouvait le foyer, petit et simple avec deux chaises et une table basse placés sur un tapis. Une fois que la douleur se fût suffisamment assoupie, Harry se retourna sur son autre coté pour voir une grande baie vitrée et de grands rideaux verts. Au travers celle-ci, il pouvait voir le soir ou encore l'aube, il ne pouvait le déterminer avec certitude, mais peu lui importait. Il continua d'évaluer la pièce, testant ses forces de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

Voldemort l'observait du coin de l'oeil, content de voir les forces revenir.

«Je te l'ai dis que tu pouvais me faire confiance.»

De nouveau un regard furieux.

«Et malgré ça, je sens que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance...Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal?» demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Quand Harry lui répondit, sa voix était calme et rauque,

«Tu aurais dû me laisser...»

«Te tuer?» gloussa Voldemort, joyeux d'avoir obtenu une réaction. «Aussi amusant que cela aurait pu être, je préfère le faire moi-même.»

«Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?»

Les impitoyables yeux rouges de Voldemort se rétrécirent et il fixa Harry.

«Oh je prévois le faire, mais je préfère quand mes victimes ont suffisamment de force pour riposter»

«Alors quels sont tes plans?» demanda Harry amèrement, sa voix revenant doucement, «Tu vas me garder ici jusqu'à ce que...»

«Jusqu'à ce qu'il y est suffisamment d'énergie en toi pour que ça en vaille la peine.»

Tremblant maintenant de fureur, Harry rabattit les couvertures, ignorant les derniers élans de douleur et se lança pour attaquer Voldemort, même sans baguette, et rencontra immédiatement une barrière invisible. Le rire cruel de Voldemort résonnait par-dessus ses gémissements de douleur, refaisant connaissance avec ses douleurs.

«Bon et bien maintenant Harry, puis-je te laisser seul sans que tu ne t'échappes et te coupes les poignets de nouveau?»

Harry ne saurait dire qui il détestait le plus en ce moment, mais il aurait aimer être n'importe où sur Terre plutôt qu'ici. Voldemort, celui qu'il croyait être constamment en train d'essayer de le tuer, refusait de le laisser mourir! À la place, il était forcé de vivre dans cet état misérable, affaibli, prisonnier dans la maison de son ennemi et victime de ses incessantes moqueries. Il se sentait si faible, si vulnérable.

«Vas-tu me dire pourquoi?»

Harry frissonna légèrement lorsque la voix de Voldemort passa de railleuse à dangereuse. Harry le fixa avec incrédulité.

«Qu'est-ce que ça change?»

Voldemort considéra sa question.

«Cela dépend totalement de ta réponse.»

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne révélerait pas son âme à son pire ennemi, il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à Voldemort. Quand le silence devint trop lourd, Harry lâcha dans une demi-réponse :

«Mieux vaut moi que toi.»

Voldemort analysa cette réponse avec un léger sourire.

«Vrai, très vrai. Mais dis-moi Harry, qui d'autre est après toi?»

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de cette question. Tous ceux qui le voulaient mort était au service de Voldemort. Voyant l'air confus de Harry, Voldemort élabora.

«La moitié de tes blessures ne sont pas causées par toi-même...»

'Oh', pensa Harry, baissant sa tête avec honte. Il parlait des autres blessures...

«Pourquoi tu t'en informes?» répondit-il d'un ton agressif.

Voldemort eu un rictus.

«Eh bien, j'aimerais bien leur serrer la main», Harry le regarda furieusement, «et puis les tuer promptement pour avoir touché ce qui n'était pas à eux.»

«Je ne suis _pas à toi_ non plus!»

Voldemort rit.

«Désolé, j'aurais cru, puisque tu est coincé dans ma maison, sans échappatoire, que tu étais à moi.»

«Si tu crois que je vais simplement...Je ne vais certainement pas...Je ne vais pas rendre ça simple pour toi!»

«Oui, je commence à remarquer ça.» répliqua sèchement Voldemort «Mais tu dois réaliser que je ne vais pas te permettre de mourir tandis que tu vis ici. Je ferai de mon mieux pour creuser ce courage Gryffondorien et faire ressortir un quelconque instinct de survie si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi.»

Harry ne put rien répondre, Voldemort avait raison. Il était enfermé, il n'avait d'autre choix que de coopérer. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça allait être une tâche facile pour Voldemort. Il roula sur le dos et ferma les yeux, espérant que Voldemort comprendrait le message, et agirait en fonction.

Voldemort roula des yeux, 'Les adolescents...'

«Je vais manger. Je veux obtenir des réponses à mon retour», dit-il simplement avant de laisser Harry broyer du noir.

**Voilà! Vous aimez encore ? **

**Désolé si vous trouvez les chapitres un peu court ^^ **

**Je peux pas inventer par dessus l'histoire de Isis :) **

**Voilà! J'espère pouvoir poster le Chapitre 5 bientôt :) **


	6. Chapitre 5 : Likeness

**Avertissement : Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon.**

**Classé : M**

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et le scénario à IsisLestrange !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! :)**

**Bon, je m'excuse s'il y des fautes d'orthographes, mais j'ai l'impression que ma béta-correctrice ne corrige pas tout à fait... **

**Voilà! :) **

**Chapitre 5 : Likeness**

À l'instant où la porte se refermait, Voldemort s'adossa contre elle, relâchant un souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu. Maintenant qu'il était sorti de la pièce, sa tête de bourdonnait plus de toutes les émotions d'Harry. Elles étaient fortes, mais il était encore plus fort. Il pouvait les éloigner dans le fond de son esprit facilement, mais elles continuaient de l'agacer.

Soupirant, il descendit le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Il avait mentis à Harry au sujet de la nourriture, ce n'était pas un besoin pour le moment. Ce qu'il avait besoin, c'était des explications, des explications sur ces sentiments qui lui était étranger et qui envahissaient son esprit. Il avait, bien entendu, fait des recherches à ce sujet au cours de l'été, mais en vain. Avec Harry dans sa maison, nécessitant des soins, il devrait trouver le moyen de faire taire ces vagues émotionnel venant de lui.

Bien qu'ayant l'air calme, enrouler dans un tas de couverture, Harry était toujours en pleine frustration. Pourquoi la vie mettait constamment des bâtons dans les roues ? N'avait-il pas subit suffisamment de chose? Ne mériterait-il pas mieux ? Il se mordit les lèvres alors que son sentiments de colère se transformait en tristesse.

Dans son désespoir, il se surprit, pour la première fois de sa vie, que la magie n'aie pas existée. Sans elle, il serait en mesure de s'échapper, par une fenêtre ou même de surpasser Voldemort. Si la magie n'existerait pas, Voldemort n'existerait pas également, et Harry se demanda s'il existerait lui-même. Peut-être que sans Poudlard, ses parents ne se seraient jamais rencontrés...ou peut-être se seraient-ils rencontrés ailleurs et Harry aurait eu une vie tout à fait normale.

Harry était épuisé. Il menait une bataille perdue d'avance contre ses larmes et évitait de penser au retour de Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas que cette nuit se répète, et il ne voulait surtout pas paraître faible face à Voldemort. Il souhaitait plus que tout d'être avec Ron et Hermione ou encore avec Sirius, d'être avec quelqu'un qui le réconforterait et le garderait en sécurité. Il voudrait tant pouvoir s'affaisser dans les bras de quelqu'un, et de faire ressortir toute la rage, la honte et la peine enfouie au fond de lui...

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne croyait pas revoir ses amis un jour. Désormais, la seule personne dans sa vie, était Voldemort.

Près d'une heure s'était passée depuis que Voldemort avait quitté Harry, et il savait que pour son excuse du repas soit crédible, il devrait y retourner. La table face à lui était jonchés de feuilles, de livres ouverts et de plumes brisées, témoignant une nouvelle recherche infructueuse.

Il retourna à la chambre, pour retrouver Harry exactement comme il l'avait laissé, enroulé dans les couvertures, le dos vers la porte, vers lui, espérant que Voldemort comprendrait le message et le laisserait seul.

«Eh bien..Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son hôte tu ne trouve pas ?»

«Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses invités», répondit sèchement Harry.

«Invité? Harry, tu est un invité seulement si tu souhaite être içi. Sans ça, tu est mon prisonnier»

«Et pourquoi voudrais-je être ici?»

«Tu n'aime pas la maison de Lord Voldemort ?» dit-il d'un rictus.«Ou bien est-ce le manque de compagnie?»

Harry en avait marre des moqueries et décida plutôt de tenir la conversation, le plus éloigner possible des Dursley...Le plus longtemps possible du moins. Il s'assit.

«Et ou se trouve la maison de Voldemort exactement?»

«C'est _Lord_ Voldemort s'il te plait, Harry.» Lorsqu'il ne reçu pas de nouvelle remarque frustée en provenance du lit, il alla s'asseoir près du feu.

«Bien entendu, tu n'espère tout de même pas que je vais te dire ou j'habite.»

«De toute façon, je ne peux pas partir, donc ça n'amène à rien»

«Tu te résigne déjà à ton sort Harry? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta résistance sans faille petit Gryffondor?»

«Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!»

«...»

Harry s'assit pour faire face à Voldemort, mais ne dit rien.

«Cesser de t'appeler un Gryffondor? Il me semblait que les Gryffondor prenait fierté avec leur ridicule témérité?»

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible

«Tu va devoir répéter celle-là jeune Gryffondor»

«J'ai dis 'Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor'» puis voyant l'expression neutre de Voldemort, il élabora

«Le Choixpeau...Il voulait m'envoyer chez les Serpentards»

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort s'agrandir de surprise. Le garçon ne mentait pas, il était fait pour être chez les Serpentards, dans _sa_ maison.

«Alors pourquoi ne la t-il pas fait?» sans se forcer pour cacher sa surprise, sa curiosité l'emportant sur lui.

«Je...Je lui aie demandé de ne pas»

Voldemort passa à deux doigts de rire.

«Pauvre petit Harry tout confus, seulement onze ans et déni déjà sa vrai nature...»

Son visage s'illumina soudain.

«Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant?»

Harry hocha la tête.

Voldemort ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire cette fois.

«Le Survivant...secrètement un Serpentard...»

Le regard de Voldemort donnait à Harry, l'envie de faire marche arrière, mais les mots de Voldemort lui donnèrent envie d'argumenter.

«Et alors?» dit-il sur la défensive. «Je ne suis pas comme toi malgré ça!»

«Non en effet, mais ça explique plusieurs choses...Je veux dire, penser que j'ai pu finalement faire sortir le Gryffondor de toi, et pour apprendre qu'il n'a peut-être jamais été là!

«Ça ne veux toujours rien dire,» marmonna Harry, n'appréciant pas du tout l'expression de Voldemort.

«Rien dire?» Voldemort regarda le face de Harry tordu de colère. «Tu as sans doute déjà remarqué nos nombreuses ressemblance? Comment...

«Tu as tord!» hurla Harry, blessant sa gorge au passage. La potion anti-douleur semblait avoir perdu ses effets. Voldemort était choqué, il n'était pas habitué d'être interrompu. Le jeune homme venait de toucher un point sensible.

Harry voyait clairement qu'il avait surpris Voldemort avec son explosion. Mais par la suite, voyant son expression choqué se transformer en rictus, Harry devinait que Voldemort avait compris l'effet de ses mots sur lui. Il se recoucha, enragé contre lui-même pour cette étalage d'émotion. Voldemort n'ayant pas ajouter de paroles, il ne pouvait empêcher l'insécurité tirailler son esprit. Bien sur, il avait remarquer plusieurs ressemblances, il en avait parlé à Dumbledore à la fin de sa deuxième année. Le vieil homme lui avait assuré être un véritable Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets. 'Il y a d'étrange ressemblance entre nous Harry Potter, tout deux sang-mêlé, orphelins, élevés par des Moldus et probablement les deux seuls Fourchelangue qui ont étudiés à Poudlard depuis Salazard Serpentard lui-même'

Harry ne voulait penser à ça plus longtemps.

«Tu a tord», répéta-t-il, parfaitement calme. «Je ne suis pas comme toi, je te déteste.»

Le venin de ces trois mots les choquèrent tout les deux, mais Voldemort eu rapidement un nouveau sourire cruel. Cette dernière part d'information était beaucoup plus intéressante...mais il aurait du temps pour y revenir plus tard.

«Est-ce que tu te sens bien?»

Harry lui envoyer un regard d'exaspération.

«Je veux dire par là, as-tu des douleurs quelque part?»

«Oui,» admit-il.

Voldemort ne se moqua pas de lui. Il hocha la tête et prit une bouteille sur la table de chevet.

«Je peux le faire moi-même!»

Il déroba la bouteille des mains de Voldemort, fronçant des sourcils lorsqu'il frôla accidentellement ses doigts avec ceux de Voldemort.

«Tu est froid»

Voldemort retira sa main brusquement.

«Tu viens tout juste de deviner?»

«C'est pas pareil, tu étais assis près du feu!»

Voldemort eu un sourire en coin.

«Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prête pas attention à sa circulation sanguine»

«Peut-être qu'il devrait,» répondit Harry, sans vraiment saisir le sens de sa propre phrase.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil inexistant.

«J'espère que ce n'était pas supposé être une menace»

Harry ne répondit pas, avalant d'un coups la potion.

«Peut-être devrait-tu prendre celle-ci également»

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

«Une potion de sommeil sans rêve»

«Ouais je connais celle-là.» répondit dûment Harry, allongeant son bras pour prendre la fiole. Mais Voldemort la mit hors d'atteinte, haussa un sourcil.

«Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te prier pour l'avoir?»

«Je supposais simplement que tu dirais un simple s'il te plaît»

Harry roula des yeux et céda, trop épuisé pour conservé sa fierté.

«Il y a la préservation de soi dont je parlais. C'est une qualité de Serpentard, il me semble bien?» Il ne pu rien rien sauf de sourire de l'expression faciale de Harry.

Il lui donna la potion, s'assurant d'éviter les contacts physiques cette fois.

«Dors bien petit Serpentard»

Harry avala la potion, lança un dernier regard à Voldemort et tomba dans un heureux sommeil sans rêve.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Pitié

**Avertissement : Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon.**

**Classé : M**

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et le scénario à IsisLestrange !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! :)**

**Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! ^^**

**Voilà un chapitre, avec une révélation qui pourra changer le reste de l'histoire! **

**Chapitre 6 : Pitié**

Plusieurs jours se passèrent sans évènement particulier. Leur dernière conversation avait laissé Harry complètement vidé et il ne pouvait rien faire à part dormir. Voldemort passait s'assurer à chaque heure qu'il avait bien pris ses potions. Harry n'avait aucun problème avec les potions de sommeil sans rêve et anti-douleur, mais il n'appréciait guère les potions de régénération sanguine et la potion nutritive l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de manger de la vraie nourriture?

«Parce que ton corps n'est pas encore suffisamment rétabli» , lui avait dit Voldemort pour la centième fois.

«Rien ne cloche avec mon corps!»

Voldemort se préparait à répliquer, mais il constata que le garçon n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était encore maigre et pâle, mais ses coupures cicatrisaient à devenir de simples petites lignes blanches, et les bleus disparaissaient également.

«Si tu cessais de t'entêter et me disais simplement pourquoi tu es aussi maigre, alors là, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Jusque là, tu vas continuer à prendre les potions.

Harry repoussa violemment la bouteille, envoyant son contenu se répandre sur le lit.

Voldemort siffla furieusement contre lui. Pourquoi le garçon était-il si difficile? Ce qui l'embêta le plus, ce fut le flot de détresse qui surgit dans son esprit lors qu'il mentionnait le poids d'Harry ou ses ecchymoses.

«Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne te tue pas?» demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse, la tête entre ses mains.

«Parce que tu es un fou, et un sadique sans remords», marmonna amèrement Harry.

Voldemort sourit à cette phrase.

«Oui...ça serait dommage de perdre ce titre...très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te proposer quelque chose»

Harry le regarda curieusement.

«Tu me dis qui t'as attaqué», il grimaça lorsqu'une angoisse familière l'envahit, «et je vais supprimer les barrières invisibles qui t'emprisonnent sur ce lit» Il montra le contour du lit avec son doigt.

Harry hésitait. Oui, ça serait bien de pouvoir finalement quitter ce lit, cela devenait frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes ou regarder dehors, mais cela signifiait de tout révéler au sujet des Dursley. Il serait certainement obligé de dire la vérité. Voldemort semblait savoir à tout instant s'il mentait ou pas. Harry ne savait pas comment.

D'un autre coté, Harry se souvenait de quelques histoires à propos de Voldemort, tandis qu'il se faisait passer pour mort dans la communauté sorcière. Les gens disaient qu'il était capable d'entrer dans l'esprit de ses victimes, jouer avec leur souvenirs, leurs rêves et leurs peurs, qu'il jouait avec leur mémoire pour y créer de faux souvenirs, et parfois, les menait à la folie. Tout ce que Voldemort apprenait d'Harry, il pouvait s'en servir comme arme contre lui. Mais s'il était capable de lire les esprits, il pourrait (et voudrait très sûrement) entrer dans l'esprit de Harry, sans son consentement. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il racontait à Voldemort et gagnait un peu de liberté en échange, ou il attendait qu'il entre de force dans son esprit, pour ensuite rester scotcher au lit.

Harry prit sa décision. Le moment de défendre sa fierté était partie depuis longtemps.

Voldemort entendit la décision d'Harry à la seconde même où elle fut prise, mais ne dit rien. Il voulait l'entendre le dire par lui-même.

«Ok.» Sa voix était faible. Elle semblait exténuée, désespérée.

Voldemort s'efforça de paraître calme, mais au fond de lui, il brûlait de curiosité. Le désespoir du garçon résonnait violemment dans sa tête.

«Si tu mens, je le saurai. Lord Voldemort sait toujours tout.»

Harry hocha la tête pour démontrer qu'il avait compris et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne put sortir. C'était plus difficile que prévu.

«Je peux te poser une question?»

Voldemort haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Harry continua.

«Est-ce que tu peux lire mon esprit?»

Voldemort prit quelques secondes pour répondre, choisissant ses mots délicatement.

«Certaines choses flottant à la surface de ton esprit me sont accessibles.»

«C'est tout?»

Voldemort fronça des sourcils.

«Tu connais quelque chose au sujet de la Legilimencie?»

Harry fit signe que non.

«La Legilimencie est la capacité de faire ressortir les souvenirs et sentiments de l'esprit d'une personne. Et moi, étant un Legilimens accompli, je peux envahir ton esprit si je le souhaite. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'entrer dans ton esprit présentement. »

«Pourquoi?»

Voldemort sourit.

«Oui, ce serait bien plus simple pour toi non? De simplement me permettre d'entrer dans ton esprit et de voir la vérité par moi-même. Mais ton esprit, est pour le moment trop faible, nous devons donc être prudent.»

Harry voulut répliquer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec son esprit, mais Voldemort leva une main pour demander le silence.

«Il me semble t'avoir posé une question, tu ne crois pas?»

Voldemort patienta silencieusement devant Harry, se penchant légèrement, son sourire brillant d'anticipation.

«Qui t'as blessé Harry?»

Harry soupira. Ça y était. Le plus vite il le dirait, le plus vite il pourrait quitter ce lit. Il leva la tête pour défier le regard rougeoyant de Voldemort.

«Mon cousin.» Voilà, c'était dit.

Silence.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça et quelque chose dans son regard fit détourner les yeux de Harry. Son cousin était un Moldu, il avait été élevé par des Moldus... Il mentait, cela devait absolument être un mensonge.

Voldemort agrippa la mâchoire de Harry fermement, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et chercha.

«Tu ne mens pas.» Ce n'était pas une question.

Harry frissonna à cette phrase.

Voldemort pouvait sentir sa peur et sa honte s'intensifier à chaque seconde, et ensuite, des larmes commencèrent à prendre forme dans les yeux du garçon. Totalement furieux, il lâcha Harry et s'éclipsa de la pièce.

Pitié.

Aucun sentiment qu'il avait ressenti chez Harry ne ressemblait à ça. Il n'avait jamais eu de pitié pour personne auparavant, mais à cause des larmes de Harry oui...C'était absolument ridicule. Tous les enfants qu'il avait tué avaient pleuré, l'avaient supplié de les épargner, autant que les adultes. Il avait toujours apprécié ces larmes, les gens étaient tellement faibles face à la mort.

Il ne se sentait désolé pour personne.

Comment Harry l'avait appelé? Un sadique sans remords. Qu'était-il maintenant ? Un sadique sans remords avec une conscience? Mais que diable lui arrivait-il? Voldemort frappa avec force une table de ses poings, face à lui. Tout ça allait trop loin. Les sentiments totalement humains d'Harry avaient déjà causé suffisamment de dommage, mais Harry ne ressentait pas de pitié.

Cette pitié... c'était lui qui la ressentait.


	8. Chapitre 7 : At Home

**Avertissement : Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon.**

**Classé : M**

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et le scénario à IsisLestrange !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! :)**

**Bon j'ai un peu tardé pour ce chapitre, problème scolaire ^^' . J'espère que vous allez aimer ! :) **

«Dialogue normale»

'Pensés'

_"Fourchelangue_"

"_Accentuation"_

**Chapitre 7 : At Home**

Voldemort marchait inlassablement entre trois grands arbres, impatient. Il espérait que Severus reviendrait bientôt, il ne voulait laisser Harry seul trop longtemps. Il entendit un craquement sourd à sa gauche et se tourna dans cette direction, mais ce n'était qu'un renard, inconscient de la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres près de lui. Il doutait que Severus ait de nouvelles informations pour lui, il ne s'était passé que cinq jours depuis leur dernière rencontre. Son serviteur ne l'avait rencontré que quelques heures après avoir kidnappé le garçon. Voldemort avait refusé de dire si, oui ou non, le garçon était en sa possession, et il ignorait encore s'il allait en parler aux Mangemorts. D'un autre côté, Dumbledore savait problablement déjà que c'était lui. Les enchantements autour de Privet Drive avaient été installés spécialement contre lui, pour avertir l'Ordre du Phénix. Peut-être le pensait-il mort, sachant qu'il avait été emprisonné par lui?

Voldemort ne voulait pas penser à Harry pour l'instant, même s'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Une image flasha dans son esprit, une image du corps d'Harry, brisé, bourré d'ecchymoses et ensanglanté, la nuit ou il l'avait sauv...kidnappé. Il lutta pour ne pas s'étouffer lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de pitié s'empara de lui. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Chaque nouvelle vague de sympathie était immédiatement suivie par une haine contre lui-même. C'était inférieur à lui, Lord Voldemort n'avait pas d'émotions.

Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point il pourrait être honnête avec Severus lorsqu'il arriverait. Lui parler des derniers plans était hors de question. Il lui dirait simplement que la situation s'empirait, mais n'était pas hors de contrôle.

Il y eut un petit pop à quelques mètres de lui, et il cessa de marcher. Severus se dirigea droit à sa rencontre, ayant toutes les caractéristiques d'une chauve-souris, et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutation.

«Désolé maitre, je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Dumbledore...»

«Je comprends.»

Snape se redressa et marcha à coté de Voldemort.

«Des nouvelles?»

«Maitre, l'Ordre du Phénix est en état de panique. La disparition de Potter les agace au plus haut point, particulièrement Dumbledore. »

En temps normale, cette nouvelle lui aurait donné un sourire, mais le visage pâle de Voldemort resta impassible.

«Croit-il qu'il est mort?»

Rogue garda le silence pendant un moment, visiblement inquiet de la réaction de son maitre.

«Il est sûr que Potter est toujours vivant.»

Voldemort refoula un grognement irrité et attendit que Rogue reprenne parole. Voldemort devinait que son Mangemort était tenté de demander la vérité, mais Severus savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

«Il croit que vous auriez répandu la nouvelle au maximum s'il avait été tué. Histoire de causer une panique générale. Il croit aussi que vous voudriez profiter du garçon pendant un moment avant de le tuer, ou encore de vous en servir pour autre chose, ou encore de négocier avec lui.»

Voldemort hocha simplement la tête, confirmant qu'il avait compris les dires de Severus.

«Tu te souviens peut-être, Severus, que je me questionnais au sujet du lien entre l'esprit du garçon et le mien.»

«Oui maitre.» Severus tenta de me pas montrer à Voldemort qu'il en déduisait que le garçon était toujours vivant.

«Est-ce que Dumbledore a des explications?»

«Il ne parle que très peu du sujet, mais je crois qu'il y pense très souvent. Il n'a toujours révélé aucun indice sur la nature de ce lien.»

Voldemort eu un tic imperceptible alors qu'une nouvelle vague de la douleur de Harry le prit d'assaut.

«Très bien. Contacte-moi à l'instant ou tu obtiens de nouvelle information.»

«Oui maitre.» Severus inclina la tête et disparut.

**°o0o0o°°o0o0o°°o0o0o°**

Voldemort s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut à la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Pleurerait-il encore? Est-ce que d'être aussi près rendait la connexion plus puissante? Il prit un instant pour se reprendre, peu importe ce qu'il allait découvrir de l'autre coté de cette porte, il devrait faire avec.

Il n'eu pas à s'inquiéter. Harry ne pleurait plus, même si ses yeux étaient toujours injectés de sang. Il semblait vidé d'énergie.

Pour ce qui lui semblait la première fois, Voldemort ne savait que dire. Provoquer le garçon le ferait se sentir sale, et que dire de la bonté ? Surtout pas! Heureusement, Harry fut le premier à parler, d'une voix étonnement calme.

«Je ne crois pas que tu étais fâché.» Il regarda Voldemort, attendant une réponse, mais fut surpris par le regard fuyant de celui-ci.

«Aucun sorcier ou sorcière ne devrait souffrir de la main d'un Moldu, c'est honteux.»

Harry détourna le regard et Voldemort en profita pour l'étudier du regard. Croiser les yeux du garçon avait été agoissant, comme s'il pouvait y voir toutes les difficultés, toutes ces souffrances que le garçon avait enduré...Cette pensée le rendait malade.

«As-tu pris tes potions?»

Harry ne s'efforça même pas de répondre; bien sûr qu'il ne les avait pas prises, et Voldemort le savait.

Prenant place à coté du lit de Harry, Voldemort commença à fouiller parmi les bouteilles de potion, prenant celles dont Harry avait besoin.

«Voilà, prends celles-ci et j'enlèverai les barrières.»

«Tu as dit que tu les enlèverais si je te disais qui m'avait attaqué! On avait une entente!»

«Oui, je suis au courant, mais je n'ai jamais mentionné quand, et je suis donc en plein droit de les maintenir si tu refuses encore de coopérer.»

Harry grogna.

«Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te croire!»

«Évidemment que tu n'aurais pas dû. Je suis ton pire ennemi, tu t'attendais à quoi? Maintenant, tais-toi et prend ces potions.»

Ne voulant pas frustrer Voldemort de nouveau, Harry prit les différentes potions sans s'obstiner.

«Tu sembles avoir repris des forces.»

Harry n'avait rien à dire contre ça.

«Assez pour marcher?»

Voldemort sourit, amusé alors que la compréhension s'affichait sur le visage de Harry. Il allait retirer les barrières magiques après tout.

«Très bien.» Puis, Voldemort sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la fit zigzaguer dans les airs. Il y eut un léger bruissement.

Hésitant, Harry tendit un bras, hors du lit, et ne put s'empêche de sourire lorsqu'il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Il rejeta les couvertures, extasié à l'idée de pouvoir marcher de nouveau, mais Voldemort tendit une main pour le ralentir.

«Lentement Harry, nous ne voudrions pas que… tu te blesses toi-même.» Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement sur la fin de la phrase, et Harry remarqua parfaitement l'accentuation, mais il était trop content de la liberté qu'il avait gagné pour s'en occuper. Il ralentit un peu, savourant la sensation du sol de pierre froide sous ses pieds avant de se lever. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort s'en faisait tant, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il fit un premier pas et sentit la pièce vaciller lorsque ses genoux flanchèrent. Voldemort le rattrapa tout juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol et Harry fut surpris du peu d'effort que cela lui demandait de le ramener dans le lit. Puis, il se souvint qu'il devait être dégouté par l'idée de Voldemort le soulevant.

«J'vais bien.» grogna-t-il, embarrassé.

«Peut-être que marcher n'est pas une si bonne idée après tout.»

«Non! Je peux le faire! Je peux... J'ai simplement besoin d'un élan. »

Harry prit quelques respirations profondes, contrôlées, tentant d'oublier la sensation des bras de Voldemort autour de lui.

«Bien.»

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas avant de vaciller et, à son plus grand embarras, agripper le bras de Voldemort, s'en servant comme soutien.

Voldemort était surpris, mais ne bougea pas, permettant à Harry de reprendre l'équilibre. Il eut un petit rictus lorsqu'il vit les joues de Harry rougir.

Harry tenait absolument à lâcher le bras de l'homme, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester debout s'il lâchait prise. La joie de pouvoir sortir s'était maintenant transformé en honte et colère, et il se surprit bientôt à lutter pour ne pas laisser s'échapper quelques larmes de frustration.

Voldemort grimaça légèrement à cette nouvelle arrivée d'émotion de Harry et comprit que s'en était assez. Il libéra son bras de l'emprise du garçon et le glissa dans son dos avant qu'il ne tombe. Les joues d'Harry brulèrent de honte alors qu'il laissa Voldemort le guider à moitié vers le lit, sur lequel il tomba prestement et s'endormit rapidement.

**°o0o0o°o0o0o°o0o0o°**

Une semaine avait passée depuis que Voldemort avait enlevé Harry de l'emprise des Dursley. Suite à un grand effort de la part des deux sorciers, Harry était désormais capable de marcher tranquillement autour de la pièce, mais sans aller trop vite pour permettre à son cerveau de suivre ses pieds. Il fut surpris de la patience que Voldemort avait démontrée.

«La patience fait partie des qualités des Serpentards» avait-il dit à Harry. «À quoi sert la détermination sans ça?»

Harry dû admettre, légèrement à contrecœur, que ce qu'il disait était rempli de bon sens. Un homme qui avait attendu treize ans avant de retrouver son corps possédait hors de tout doute une très grande patience.

Voldemort retrouva Harry adossé contre une chaise, repliant ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, la lueur des flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux.

«Tu as le droit de t'assoir sur les chaises tu sais.» dit Voldemort en s'installant dans une chaise opposée.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop égaré dans ses pensée qui, sans qu'il en soit conscient, était lues secrètement par Voldemort.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Voldemort.

C'était compréhensible. Il lui avait donné santé et sécurité, deux choses qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eues auparavant.

«Très amusant, tous tes dilemnes intérieurs, Harry.».

Cette phrase lui attira toute l'attention du jeune homme.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.»

«Tu te sens en sécurité, satisfait. » Il eut un sourire narquois. «Et tu sais que tu ne devrais pas.»

«Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles! Content? Ici? Avec toi ? T'es complètement fou! »

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

«Moi? Fou? Tu te sens en sécurité dans la maison de l'homme qui cherche constamment à te tuer, et c'est moi qui suis le fou ?»

Harry ne put rien répondre.

«J'aimerais tellement que tu ne puisse pas faire ça.»

«Faire quoi?»

«Lire mon esprit.»

«Oh mais, j'en apprends tellement!» répondit Voldemort d'un ton soyeux.

Harry marcha vers la fenêtre, confus, fâché et embarrassé. Quelques minutes se passèrent entre eux, en silence.

«Qui est-elle?»

Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien. Il ne voulait pas répondre. 'Je ne vais pas répondre et penser à autre chose'

_J'ai dit «Qui est elle?»_

Ces mots ne furent pas prononcés à haute voix, mais comme un écho dans sa tête.

_Personne_

_Qui est-elle?_

_Personne_

_Qui est-elle?_

_Qui?_

_Cette fille._

_Cho?_

«Et merde!»

Le rire cruel de Voldemort résonna dans la pièce, peu lui importait que la connexion devienne de plus en plus puissante, provoquer Harry était toujours amusant.

«Que représente-t-elle pour toi?»

«Rien!»

«C'est tout?»

Un long silence.

«Elle est simplement une fille que j'ai invitée au Bal de Noël l'an dernier.» marmonna Harry, suivant le contour des rideaux avec ses doigts. «Elle n'a rien de spécial.»

Voldemort appréciait de voir à quel point ses mots faisaient prendre une teinte de rose violent au visage de Harry. Il s'avachit avec confort sur sa chaise.

«Tu peux faire mieux.»

Harry tourna un regard curieux vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

«Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, celui qui possède le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Élu...»

«Attend! Qu'est-ce que t'as dis!» une expression tout à fait choqué sur son visage.

Voldemort eu l'air confus pendant un moment, puis son sourire devint moqueur de nouveau.

«Oh mais...c'est intéressant, Dumbledore ne t'as jamais expliqué pourquoi j'ai essayé de te tuer?»

'Non' pensa-t-il, 'Jamais'. Il le savait, Harry en était sûr, mais il se refusait à le lui dire. Peut-être attendait-il simplement le bon moment? Mais le bon moment était passé, et maintenant, il voulait des réponses. Il remua la tête.

«Non, il n'a jamais rien dit»

[Un peu plus tard]

La patience de Voldemort s'amincissait.

«Harry?»

Le garçon était assis sur la chaise face à lui, et depuis une demi-heure, ne faisant rien d'autre que d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche, dans une imitation de poisson, et marmonnait des phrases incohérentes.

Une prophétie...une prophétie à propos de lui, lui et Voldemort...C'était la raison de la mort de ses parents, la raison pour laquelle Voldemort essayait de le tuer...et personne n'avait daigné le lui dire.

«Harry!»

Harry leva les yeux, jusque dans le regard de Voldemort.

«Je...Je ne le savais pas,» dit-il le souffle court. «Dumbledore ne l'a jamais dit...»

«Il ne te faisait pas confiance.» Voldemort choisissait ses mots avec précaution, profitant de l'état de Harry pour jouer avec ses pensées.

«Il prévoyait de t'envoyer en combat contre moi, de t'obéir, de lui faire confiance, mais sans même te dire pourquoi.»

Harry tenta de démentir les mots de Voldemort, il savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il ne voulait pas douter de Dumbledore, mais il y avait du vrai dans les dires de Voldemort. Quelle autre explication y avait-il pour justifier le silence de Dumbledore? Encore une fois, maintenant qu'il était au courant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, puisque tout ce qu'il avait gagné jusqu'à présent n'était que des questions sans réponses.

«Il me l'aurait dit, quand le temps aurait été venu.»

«Mais le temps ne sera jamais le bon maintenant, et il n'aura plus la chance de te le dire, Harry. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'aurais pu te tuer dans le cimetière, et tu ne l'aurais jamais su.

Harry soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien à comprendre de la part de Dumbledore maintenant, il ne pouvait que se contenter de ce que Voldemort lui avait dit au sujet de la prophétie.

«Tu vois comme nous sommes fascinant Harry? Le destin t'as démarqué de tous les autres avant même ta naissance, tentant de faire de nous des égaux.»

Cette idée le fit sourire. Qui pourrait penser qu'un simple adolescent, sans pouvoir particulier était en mesure de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Il attendit que Harry parle de nouveau, mais lorsqu'il le fit, ce ne fut pas les paroles auxquelles il s'attendait.

«Est-ce que tu bois?»

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

«À l'occasion.»

«Un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et je jure de ne _jamais_ tenter de te tuer.»

Voldemort eu un rire franc. C'était probablement la conversation la plus surréaliste qu'il ait jamais eu, considérant l'identité de son interlocuteur.

«Tu n'est pas vraiment en position pour me donner des ordres.»

Harry fronça les sourcils.

«Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était une demande.»

«Très bien, dans ce cas...»

L'esprit d'Harry s'activa un peu lorsqu'une bouteille poussiéreuse ainsi que deux verres apparurent sur la table basse. Une minute plus tard, Voldemort lui tendait un verre à moitié rempli d'un liquide foncé, qui ressemblait grandement à du vinaigre.

«Avale ça et peut-être que je songerai à te donner de la vraie nourriture demain.»

Harry roula des yeux. Il pouvait compter sur Voldemort pour lui rappeler à quel point il était faible et pathétique. Une simple gorgée suffit pour faire partir tous les sentiments de faiblesse. Le Whisky Pur-Feu lui écorcha la gorge mais sembla lui éclaircir les idées, chassant du même coup les pensées avec lesquelles il ne voulait négocier. Il attendit quelques minutes, s'assurant que son corps ne le rejetterait pas et prit une nouvelle gorgée.

Pendant tout ce temps, Voldemort l'avait observé par-dessus son verre, avec curiosité, au plus grand déplaisir d'Harry.

«Quoi?» dit-il, plus fort que prévu.

«Tu me fascines.»

Sachant que ce n'était pas supposé être un compliment, Harry le regarda avec hésitation.

«Je ne vais pas le cacher, mais tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.»

«Désolé de te décevoir» répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement, «tu t'attendais à quoi? Que je sois plus gros? Plus fort? De meilleure apparence?

Voldemort sourit.

«Quelque chose comme ça.» Et sans décrocher son regard du garçon, il acheva son verre.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Harry termine à son tour.

«Au lit.» Dit Voldemort d'un ton ferme, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de bas âge.

Harry se sentais trop assommé par le Whisky pour répliquer, et il marcha maladroitement vers le lit, avant de tomber dedans, la tête la première.

Voldemort roula des yeux.

«Maigrichon.»

La seule réponse qui lui parvint, fut un grognement, étouffé par les oreillers. Voldemort secoua sa tête, sourit puis s'apprêta à sortir.

Harry releva légèrement la tête.

«Tu t'en vas?»

«Désolé, tu veux que je te raconte une histoire?»

Harry eu l'air confus quelques instants, tentant apparemment de comprendre la situation et puis écrasa sa tête dans les oreillers. Il marmonna un «Fer'-là», et Voldemort le quitta, très amusé.

**Voilà voilà :)**

**Vos impressions ? Bonnes? mauvaises ?**

**J'accepte facilement la critique, en autant que celle-ci soit constructive ^^**


	9. Chapitre 8 : In Dreams

**Avertissement : Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon.**

**Classé : M**

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et le scénario à IsisLestrange !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! :)**

**J'ai vraiment été longue pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop :) Je m'assurerai que les deux prochains **

**chapitre arrivent bientôt.**

**Chapitre 8 : In Dreams**

**Italique = Rêve**

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about_

_The easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_Lullaby - Nickelback_

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Voldemort savait qu'Harry s'était probablement endormi avant qu'il n'atteigne la librairie; rien d'autre que le sommeil ne pouvait stopper un torrent d'émotion aussi brusquement. Désormais, la seule émotion qu'il ressentait était la pitié qui venait de lui, mais la pitié se transforme aisément en culpabilité et ensuite en affection. Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

Malgré son épuisement, Voldemort commença à lire ses notes tellement souvent que lorsqu'il s'arrêta, celles-ci semblaient imprimées dans sa vue à jamais. Il poussa un grand soupir. Il tournait en rond et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal que la lecture devenait un supplice. Il ferma les yeux, dans une tentative d'éclaircir sa vue embrouillé, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait nullement envie de les rouvrir.

_Il était dans la chambre d'Harry, l'observant alors que celui-ci tentait de marcher, mais le garçon perdit l'équilibre et trébucha dans les bras de Voldemort. Il était surpris de la légèreté du jeune homme, trop léger... Il baissa les yeux pour voir des larmes silencieuses glisser sur ses joues creuses._

_«Harry?»_

_Sa voix était quasi inaudible et ses yeux ouverts de stupeur. Il regardait dans les yeux d'émeraude devenus vitreux et sentit le corps devenir encore plus léger. Le corps qu'il tenait dans ses mains quelques secondes auparavant n'était plus que peau sur os. Il regarda le visage de Harry devenir de plus en plus squelettique à chaque secondes. Il scruta les alentours pour voir à qui revenait la faute de ce phénomène, mais ne vit personne. Il se retourna vers Harry._

_«Qui...»_

_Mais il s'interrompit brutalement. Il ne tenait plus Harry, mais pointait sa baguette sur lui. Il sentit sa mâchoire bouger malgré lui et s'entendit dire, dans un écho : _

_«Je vais te tuer Harry Potter, je vais te détruire.»_

_La silhouette squelettique l'observait fixement, attendant le sortilège._

Voldemort se réveilla dans un sursaut, une dernière lueur verte s'évanouissant dans son regard. Frissonnant et trempé de sueur, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit une potion de sommeil sans rêve et s'endormit en moins de deux.

**°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°**

Tandis que son estomac s'occupait de digérer son repas, Harry se sentait endormi et au chaud, il se dit que ça ne ferrait de mal à personne de fermer les yeux quelques instants...

_«Harry baisse toi!» Harry se pencha, un sortilège frôlant son oreille gauche, et s'étendit de tout son long sur le plancher froid de la plateforme. Le Poudlard Express devait quitter dans moins de trois minutes et si Dumbledore ne battait pas Voldemort bientôt, il allait le manquer. Il entendit la voix de Voldemort siffler un étrange enchantement et un cri de femme s'éleva. Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de la trouver pour l'aider, mais il se souvint qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide__**.***_

_Il leva sa tête quelques secondes pour regarder la grande horloge au mur._

_«Harry baisse toi!»_

_Cette fois il n'obéit pas, mais cse releva, choqué. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait parlé cette fois, ou était-ce lui ? C'était venu de sa gauche, depuis Voldemort...mais la voix ressemblait tellement à celle de Dumbledore..._

_Au moment précis, les deux grands sorciers se lancèrent un sort l'un contre l'autre, les deux jets de lumières se joignirent au milieu et Harry vit une boule de couleur perle, un spectre de lui-même jaillissant du centre. _

_'Priori Incantatem' pensa Harry 'parce qu'ils sont les mêmes.'_

_Il regarda son fantôme dériver entre les deux sorciers et..._

Il se réveilla brusquement au son de l'alarme, le son du train résonnant encore dans ses oreilles, et découvrit Voldemort penché vers lui.

«Ne me touche pas!» cria-t-il, se repoussant loin de Voldemort.

Ce dernier savait que Harry était terrifié, il pouvait le dire...le sentir. Il croyait que le jeune homme n'aurait plus peur de lui maintenant, mais il ne pouvait se tromper au sujet de la peur affichée dans ses yeux, comme s'il était face à la mort.

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour réaliser qu'il venait tout juste de rêver, et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir parler. Il marmonna des excuses et se leva, marchant maladroitement vers la fenêtre, essayant de rester le plus loin possible de Voldemort. Il pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme sur lui tandis qu'il regardait dehors. Il repensa à son rêve, à propos de Dumbledore et Poudlard. Il put ré-entendre le hurlement de la femme et en eut un frisson, s'appuyant sur les rebords de la fenêtre. Il n'entendit pas Voldemort marcher vers lui et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix directement derrière lui.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien?»

«Je vais bien!» répliqua-t-il, irrité mais sans grande conviction et Voldemort pouvait constater que ses cheveux noir étaient trempés de sueur et collés à son visage.

«Tu trembles...»

Harry ne répondit pas mais tiqua lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette. Ça ne passa pas inaperçu pour Voldemort et parmi tous ses sentiments d'inquiétude, il eut un rictus de satisfaction. Il agita sa baguette vers le mur à coté du lit et une porte en bois lourd apparut.

Harry lui jeta un regard intrigué.

«Douche-toi, tu te sentiras mieux» dit-il sans détour.

Harry acquiesça, le gratifiant de l'intérieur et marcha rapidement vers la porte.

«Et Harry?»

Il se tourna vers Voldemort qui affichait un sourire malveillant.

«Tu as dix minutes. Plus longtemps que ça et je considérerai que tu tentes de te noyer.»

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire ce qu'il ferait si c'était le cas.

C'était une salle de bain plutôt moderne, petite et simple. Harry se dévêtit à la hâte, laissant son linge en un tas et sauta dans la douche. Ses muscles se tendirent à la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, mais se relaxa graduellement et s'adossa contre le mur de céramique froide.

Jusqu'à présent, Voldemort ne lui avait laissé qu'un bol d'eau chaude et une éponge pour se laver. Il faisait le travail pour enlever les traces de sang et de saleté, mais ça n'équivalait pas une douche pour se nettoyer à fond.

Il se lava rapidement, repensant à l'avertissement de Voldemort. Il trouva deux grandes serviettes vertes foncées sur un support et il fut content de constater qu'elles étaient chaudes. Il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean ample et d'un t-shirt Navy.

Voldemort décida de ne pas mettre de pression à Harry au sujet du rêve.

«Ça va mieux?»

Harry hocha la tête.

«Aucun effet de la dernière soirée?»

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry pensa qu'il parlait de son rêve, mais il se souvint du Whisky Pur-Feu.

«J'étais si terrible?»

Voldemort rit.

«Non, simplement amusant.»

À sa grande surprise, Harry afficha un demi-sourire avant de s'écraser sur le lit.

«Dans ce cas, je me permets de te rappeler que tu as promis de ne pas tenter de me tuer.»

Un grognement.

«Très bien, promets-moi de cesser d'être irritant, et peut-être pourront nous essayer de te donner un déjeuner.»

Harry se redressa.

«T'es sérieux?»

«Ça m'arrive de ne pas être sérieux?»

«Ok c'est bon! Promis...»

Roulant des yeux à la réticence de Harry, Voldemort conjura, apparemment de nulle-part, un pot de plastique et une cuillère, et elles se dirigèrent vers Harry.

«Purée de fruit?» demanda Harry, incrédule.

«Pardonne-moi Harry,» dit Voldemort sarcastiquement, «mais je ne crois pas qu'un banquet soit la meilleure idée pour un premier repas depuis deux semaines.»

«T'es vraiment fixé sur ça, non?»

«De te garder vivant?» sur un ton de voix qui laissait clairement entendre ce qu'il en pensait.

«De me traiter comme un enfant.»

Voldemort lâcha un rire.

«Tu es encore un enfant à quinze ans il me semble.»

«Je ne le suis pas!»

Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça mais Harry ne vit rien, étant trop occupé à manger. C'était si bon de pouvoir manger de nouveau, il se sentait plus humain de cette façon. Même s'il mangeait de la nourriture pour bébé.

En mangeant, il repensa au Tom Jedusor de quinze ans, grand et pâle (et bien qu'il n'appréciait guère de l'avouer, plutôt joli) et déjà très avancé dans l'art de la Magie Noire.

Voldemort lisait ces pensées avec amusement, mais ne dit rien. Plutôt, il se concentra sur la véracité de ces pensés. Apparemment, le garçon n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la Magie Noire, et plutôt joli? Bon, il n'était pas la personne pour savoir ça.

Après avoir dévoré la nourriture choisie par Voldemort, Harry dut admettre que celui-ci avait raison. Les fruits semblaient lourds dans son estomac et il se retourna dans lit avec un grand inconfort.

Voldemort sourit et lança «J'te l'avais dit.» et le quitta.

Garder son calme face à Harry n'avait pas été facile. Au moindre changement de lumière, il avait l'impression de revoir le visage du garçon surgissant devant lui, lui rappelant son rêve à chaque seconde. Il n'avait jamais rêvé auparavant. Le lien entre le garçon et lui devenait plus puissant chaque jour, et sans nouvelle de Severus, Voldemort devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Jusqu'où cela irait-il? Qu'arriverait-il si cela s'empirait encore et qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de retour. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que d'autres émotions ne se joignent à la partie.

Il éprouvait de la pitié pour Harry. Pourquoi? Parce que son état était, directement et indirectement, de sa propre faute. S'il se sentait mal pour ce qu'il lui avait fait... c'était comme de la culpabilité, non?

Il était maintenant furieux. Furieux de honte et de frustration. Pourquoi les plans concernant Harry allaient aussi de travers? Pourquoi ce n'était pas simple? Etait-ce la prophétie qui lui rendait impossible de tuer le garçon? Celle-ci disait que le garçon possédait le pouvoir de le vaincre mais rien ne disait que ça se réaliserait...il n'était rien, absolument rien, comparativement à lui.

Harry lui rappelait Dumbledore, les deux aimaient les Moldus, constamment fixés sur «le pouvoir de l'amour», toujours en train d'essayer de se mettre dans son chemin. D'autant plus, Dumbledore était comme une épine dans le pied, et Harry, un marteau qui l'enfonçait à chaque mouvement. Harry, qui lui avait _sourit. _Ce souvenir le dégoûtait, et encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé sur le coup.

Le besoin de blesser, de tuer quelqu'un était si grand qu'il en devenait insupportable. Peu importe, le fait de laisser Harry sans surveillance le tailladait. Il prit donc la route de la bibliothèque.

Ce sourire...son estomac se tordit. Le garçon ne semblait pas du tout effrayé par lui. Il se souvint de la nuit dans le cimetière, la peur retentissante de Harry, le son de ses cris lorsqu'il touchait sa cicatrice...Oh que oui. C'est comme ça que tout devrait se passer. Harry devrait avoir peur de lui, trembler de peur, _pas_ lui sourire! S'était-il fait une autre image de Voldemort que celle de son plus grand ennemi?

Il atteignit la librairie mais ne chercha aucun livre. Il se surprit lui-même à fouiller dans la section «Psychologie». Peut-être que ses soucis n'étaient pas de sources magiques.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider. Il lâcha un énorme soupir, ses yeux glissant paresseusement sur la couverture du livre «Ressentir ce que l'on ne devrait pas».

Quelques minutes plus tard, il claqua le livre, bouillant de rage. Il venait de découvrir ce qui pourrait expliquer le sourire de Harry.

Il s'était montré beaucoup trop généreux envers Harry, lui avait donné trop de liberté, s'était trop révélé à lui.

Et il ressentit autre chose.

Le désespoir. Il reconnut ce sentiment grâce à ses longues années d'exil en Albanie, mais cette fois, il savait que ça ne venait pas de lui. Il s'obligea à se calmer, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bon voilà! :)**

**Pour l'astérique : Je crois que certains d'entre vous auront peut-être trouvés la traduction un peu étrange, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux, je ne comprenais plus ou moins le sens de la phrase en Anglais ^^'**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Like a Flower

**Avertissement : Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon.**

**Classé : M**

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et le scénario à IsisLestrange !**

**Petit message : Bon...J'avais envoyé ce chapitre à ma correctrice, mais elle n'a jamais répondu. J'ai donc attendu presque deux mois, et j'en aie eu marre. J'ai donc fais une correction, mais il se peux que quelques fautes soient encore présente, je m'en excuse! **

**Le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il marque un point tournant dans l'histoire ! :D **

**Chapitre 9 : Like a flower**

_Flash-Back_

'Pensée'

«Dialogue»

À l'extérieur, le crépuscule prenait place. Harry, regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensés. Le seul paysage était les collines à perte de vue, persemé d'arbres. Tout semblait paisible, serein; qui aurait pu se douter que l'infâme Lord Voldemort y vivait ?

'Personne' pensa Harry, 'Personne ne viendra me chercher'

Fixant l'horizon, Harry ne pu que se demander où il pouvait être. S'il se fiait au paysage environnant, il pourrait croire que Poudlard se trouvait de l'autre coté d'une colline.

Poudlard était la première place où il s'était senti chez lui. Il souhaitait tant y retourner, apprécier un festin de nouvelle année, visiter la cabane de Hagrid; il serait presque joyeux d'être dans un cours de potion avec Rogue.

Il lui arrivait de se sentir plutôt en sécurité ici, mais il était tourmenté par le sentiment d'emprisonnement, confiné dans sa chambre, avec comme seule preuve de l'existence du monde extérieur cette fenêtre. Il aspirait à jouer au Quidditch, voler dans le ciel comme s'il lui appartenait, se sentir libre...

Mais il n'était pas libre.

Et puis, il y avait Voldemort. Harry frissona. Parfois, il gratifiait les soins qu'il lui prodiguait, même s'il savait que c'était pour mieux le tuer par la suite. Mais tout les autres instants étaient perdus dans la peur, à craindre son retour, pour peut-être lui annoncer sa mort ou pire, la mort d'un proche.

À chaque fois qu'il croisait son menaçant regard rouge, il devait faire des efforts de titans pour ne pas laisser s'échapper des frissons de peur. Chaque sourires malveillants, chaque rictus sinistre lui rappelait avec qui il avait à faire. Il était l'homme qui avait tué ses parents, et qui allait le tuer à son tour, l'homme qui ne connaissait pas l'amour, devenu célèbre en terrorisant et tuant les gens sans remords.

Son désespoir n'était pas passé inaperçu et Voldemort se glissa dans la pièce.

«Comment se fait-il que tu arrives à chaque fois que je ne veux pas te voir?» demanda furieusement Harry.

Le sourire que Voldemort lui envoya en guise de réponse ne fit que l'enrager d'avantage.

«Laisse tomber tout ça!» cracha-t-il à Voldemort, «Si j'ai la moindre chance, je te tuerai!»

Avec une vitesse inhumaine, Voldemort colla Harry contre le mur, un regard dangereux sur son visage.

Harry sursauta de peur, n'ayant pas anticipé un tel changement d'humeur, et trembla lorsque le visage serpentin de Voldemort n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien.

«J'aimerais beaucoup», murmura-t-il, «te voir essayer.»

Harry tenta de se défaire de la poigne de fer de Voldemort. Sa cicatrice hurlait de douleur, probablement dû à la colère et la proximité de Voldemort.

«Est-tu effrayé maintenant, Harry Potter?»

Voldemort l'obligea à lui faire face, mais il garda les yeux résolument fermés, n'osant pas ouvrir le regard lorsque ces yeux insensibles étaient si proche.

Voldemort ferma également les yeux, non par peur, mais plutôt par extase. La terreur du garçon était enivrante et il ne pouvait faire marche-arrière désormais.

Harry sentit l'une des mains le relâcher et il ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour en voir la raison.

«Endoloris!»

Harry hurla. Chaque centimètres de son corps brûlaient, comme s'il avait été jeté dans un feu ardent, et c'était pire, bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Voldemort ne le relâcha pas, le gardant épinglé au mur, riant doucement.

Voldemort leva le sort, après ce qui avait paru une éternité pour Harry, et il lâcha prise. Harry tomba à genoux, cherchant désespérément son souffle.

Et puis, ils crièrent _tout les deux_.

Harry se tordait sur le plancher, comme s'il était encore sous l'endoloris, ses mains tenant fermement son front, tandis que Voldemort s'agrippait aux rideaux pour ne pas tomber.

_Ils étaient dans la maison des Dursley. Harry était dans son placard sous l'escalier, faisant le ménage, étant frappé, insulté. Le décor s'obscurcit quelques instants, et ils étaient à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. Voldemort aperçu une jeune fille aux cheveux pouffant qui semblait pétrifiée sur l'un des lits._

Il eu une bref pause dans le torrent d'images, à peine assez longues pour que Voldemort ne puisse saisir ce qui ce passait.

_Les yeux de Voldemort eurent une illumination, lorsqu'il reconnut son jeune lui-même dans la Chambre des Secrets avec une jeune sorcière aux cheveux roux, étendue au sol, blanche comme un linge. Puis, il eut le Basilic, les Détraqueurs, beaucoups de Détraqueurs, puis un gros chien noir, un loup-garou et un homme qu'il reconnu comme étant Sirius Black._

Voldemort comprit finalement le phénomène. Harry était envahi par des flash-backs_***. **_ Et malgré lui, il les vivait lui aussi. Il pouvait entendre Harry gémir sur le plancher, et puis, une énorme vague de pitié lorsqu'il fut de nouveau aspiré dans les souvenirs de Harry.

_Il vît sa marque, un journal avec Harry en première page, un garçon qui était probablement le fils Malefoy, la jeune fille que Harry aimait bien..._

Dans un nouvel élan de sympathie, Voldemort remarqua que Harry était trempé de sueur, sa voix était devenu rauque par les pleurs et les cris alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

_Il vît la tombe de son père, une lumière verte et un corps mort, Harry se faire couper, lui-même se levant du chaudron, son propre visage, un hurlement de Harry retentissant alors qu'il touchait sa cicatrice et le torturait._

Son esprit était traîné d'un souvenir à l'autre, lorsqu'il sentis une main s'agripper sur sa robe, une main de Harry. Il semblait incapable de parler à travers la douleur, mais ses grands yeux verts suppliaient silencieusement.

_'Arrête tout!'_

Le message s'éleva clair, net et en cet instant, il comprit qu'il le voulait aussi. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il s'effondra à coté de Harry, ses yeux toujours ouverts sous l'effroi.

«Je...Je sais pas comment...» dit-il inutilement. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour le maintenir en place, mais c'était inutile et Harry s'effondra sur lui, tremblant et fiévreux, et fût de nouveaux engloutis dans ses souvenirs.

_Un garçon d'au moins trois fois sa taille le collait au mur, un poing se dirigeant vers sa figure, et le noir complet._

Harry se convulsait à un tel point que Voldemort ne craint qu'il ne se blesse, serrant des dents, il serra ses bras fortement autour du plus jeune, le retenant contre sa poitrine.

_Harry fît glisser un couteau de cuisine sur ses poignets déjà ensanglantés et le noir revint. Et puis, il eu les yeux de Voldemort, Voldemort se moquant de lui, l'épinglant au mur et le torturant de nouveau..._

Et tout cessa.

Le corps de Harry s'affessa dans les bras de Voldemort, qui relâcha un peu sa prise.

C'était comme si Harry puisait toute son énergie, simplement pour respirer, son esprit nageait dans les échos de ses pires souvenirs, entrecoupés de quelques moments de lucidité, qui lui hurlait de s'éloigner de Voldemort. Il n'était pas en sécurité, il le savait, mais dès qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui ce passait, des images apparaissaient dans son esprit, coupant ses pensés. Le vertige l'envahissait dans son désordre intérieur, désorienté par ses efforts de réflexion. Sa tête et sa cicatrice lui faisaient mal.

Voldemort détendit sa prise pour mieux l'observer. Son visage reluisait de sueur et de larme, et tremblait dans ses bras. Dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage, il pouvait sentir que Harry était froid.

Avec un profond soupir, Voldemort décida, juste cette fois, de laisser les émotions dicter sa conduite. Rien d'autre que la pitié pouvait emmener Voldemort à donner à Harry ce qu'il avait besoin. Rien d'autre que cette sympathie l'aiderait à ramener Harry à la réalité. Il devait se soucier du garçon pour la survit de celui-ci.

Il le ferait.


	11. Chapter 10 : Bounce

**Avertissement : Présence de Lime et possibilité de Lemon.**

**Classé : M**

**Pairing : Voldemort/Harry**

**Droit d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et le scénario à IsisLestrange !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! :)**

**Encore une fois, j'ai corrigé par moi-même. N'hésitez pas à m'avertir si vous voyez des fautes, et précisez-moi leur nature.** ^^

«Dialogue»

'Pensée'

_Accentuation_

Chapitre 10 : Bounce

Ouvrir les portes de ses émotions s'était révélé bien moins pire que prévu. Il supposait que certaines de ces émotions étaient, à un certain point, déjà présentes. Il trouvait encore étrange, d'avoir pitié pour Harry, et la douleur impliquée était devenue physique. De voir le garçon, à ce moment, laissant libre cours à ses sentiments, avait créé un nœud étrange dans la poitrine de Voldemort. À ce moment précis, il voulait prendre soin du garçon, mais le problème, il ignorait comment.

Il lui chuchota maladroitement et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, dans ce qu'il espérait être un geste de réconfort. C'était étrange, très étrange, autant pour Voldemort que Harry.

''Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient s'ils me verraient en ce moment?'' Voldemort chassa cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser de cette façon pour le moment. Ne voulant pas confondre Harry d'avantage, il se contenta de le reposer sur sa poitrine. Pour une raison quelconque, il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être bercer légèrement Harry, mais n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où cette idée provenait, il laissa tomber.

Harry était trop épuisé pour se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait, perdu en lui-même, se noyant dans son désespoir.

Voldemort remarqua rapidement que les tremblements de Harry avaient cessés et que sa respiration s'était régularisée. Il en fut soulagé. Sa position embarrassante commençait à être douloureuse pour ses jambes. Et bien entendu, il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise à tenir son ''pire ennemi'' dans ses bras, même si en fait, peu importe la personne, il n'aurait pu être à l'aise.

Il souleva Harry dans ses bras, traversa la pièce et le déposa doucement sur le lit, rabattant les couvertures par-dessus lui. Il resta assis un moment à coté, au cas ou la transition l'aurait réveillé. Voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas, il quitta la pièce quelques instants, et revint avec un bol d'eau chaude et une petite serviette. Il pourrait parfaitement utiliser de la magie, mais en utilisant des moyens de Moldu, Voldemort sentait le nœud dans sa poitrine se relâcher. Il espérait, à cette instant, que ce soit le mieux pour Harry.

D'une façon qu'il pourrait presque décrire de tendre, il épongea la sueur et les larmes qui commençait à sécher sur le visage du jeune homme.

Voldemort passa toute la nuit, immobile à coté du lit, à veiller sur Harry, qui dormait dans un silence complet, d'un sommeil particulièrement profond.

**o°o°o°o°Quelques heures plus tard°o°o°o°o**

Oubliant qu'il avait laisser tomber ses barrières, Voldemort ne s'était pas préparé au réveil de Harry, là ou il serait obligé de faire de nouveau face à ses angoisses. Les événements de la nuit dernière avaient peut-être eu peu d'effet pour Harry, mais pour Voldemort, c'était une véritable torture intérieure. Il devait se mordre la langue très fort s'empêcher de pleurer. Il était tourmenté par l'envie énorme de laisser aller ses émotions une fois de plus. Il réussit à endurer ces pensés pour quelques minutes, mais ça devenait beaucoup trop gros. Il s'efforça encore quelques instants de les repousser au fond de son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent qu'un bourdonnement presque d'inaudible.

Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, ayant clairement l'intention de convaincre Voldemort qu'il dormait encore.

«Je sais que tu es réveillé.»

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais ils semblaient si vide et son visage tellement dépourvu d'expression, qu'il pouvait difficilement être considéré comme étant «réveillé».

«Comment tu te sent?»

Aucune réponse.

«Harry?»

Ce dernier referma les yeux et resta immobile. Voldemort se sentait embarrassé. Il n'était guère habitué à ce genre de chose, et il n'appréciait peu cette situation. Il dû toutefois chasser son irritation, en se rappelant la nature de la conversation.

«Tu as eu des flash-back, tu te souviens?»

Malgré le fait que Harry ne répondit pas, il pouvait sentir, à travers leur lien, qu'il s'en souvenait.

«Parle pas trop vite non plus, je voudrais pas que tu te mêle dans tes mots...»

Silence.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait garder son calme plus longtemps, il soupira et sortit de la pièce.

En entendant la porte se refermer, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait aussi faible, aussi désespéré qu'à son arriver. Même s'il n'avait pas de douleur physique, il était confus, frustré et totalement vidé. Il en avait ras-le-bol de laisser Voldemort laisser jouer à ces petits jeux avec lui, il en avait marre de tout les changements d'humeur. Il avait l'impression de vivre chaque minutes dans l'attente de subir une autre terrible chose. Il n'avait jamais demander de cette vie que Voldemort lui avait donné, cette guerre constante, alors qu'il était encore si jeune. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, la prophétie disait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort et s'il échouait, des centaines, des milliers de personnes risquaient de mourir. Mais il n'avait que quinze ans. Comment pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce qu'il les sauvent tous du plus puissant mage noir de l'Histoire? Comment pouvait-il se mesurer au sorcier qui, selon Dumbledore, était le meilleur étudiant que Poudlard eut jamais connu, alors que lui, devait s'arracher les yeux de la tête pour avoir des résultats acceptables? Voldemort pouvait faire des sorts qui dépassait l'imagination de Harry, et il doutait fortement qu'un ''Expelliarmus'' y changerait quoique ce soit.

Voldemort revint, une fiole remplie d'une potion bleu pâle dans les mains.

'Non' pensa Harry, 'Pas cette fois'

Les efforts requis pour bloquer les émotions de Harry drainaient rapidement l'énergie de Voldemort, énergie qu'il aurait besoin pour s'occuper correctement de Harry. Il espérait qu'une simple potion calmante serait suffisante pour calmer l'esprit de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution à long terme.

Harry n'en voulait clairement pas, fermant fermement sa bouche et détournant le visage.

«C'est une potion calmante!» lui dit Voldemort d'un ton exaspéré. Voyant que le garçon refusait toujours de coopérer, il sentit sa frustration se transformer en colère, et il laissa tomber.

«Je vais pas te forcer à la prendre,» dit-il d'un ton calme,«mais c'est pour ton propre bien.»

C'était maintenant au tour de Harry d'être déchiré. Une potion calmante était bien sûre nécessaire, mais voulait-il vraiment tout recommencer ce scénario à zéro? Avait-il vraiment le choix? Finalement, il décida qu'il avait déjà eu suffisamment de problème dans sa vie, ce qui lui fournissait une bonne raison de se faciliter la vie au maximum.

«D'accord.» grogna-t-il, légèrement à contrecœur.

Voldemort ignora son ton maussade, content d'avoir finalement eu droit à un mot de la part du garçon. Sans trop y réfléchir, il se pencha pour aider Harry à se remettre en position assise.

Harry figea lorsqu'il sentit la main de Voldemort sur son épaule, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revenant en tête.

Voldemort vît les yeux de Harry s'agrandir sous le choc avant de lui lancer un regard accusateur et rapidement retourner au plafond. Il savait de quoi Harry se souvenait, et aucun d'eux n'était prêt à en discuter.

«Harry, la potion.» ordonna-t-il, débouchant la fiole et attendant que Harry décide de s'asseoir ou de parler.

«Tu...Pourquoi...Qu'est-ce...»

«La potion!» répéta Voldemort avec plus de fermeté cette fois.

Harry se redressât sans aide, et prit la potion.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent tandis qu'ils attendaient que la potion fasse effet, laissant le temps à Harry de se battre contre ses pensés.

Voldemort l'avait porté...Il avait pleuré et Voldemort l'avait porté, avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux...

'Bleh!' pensa Harry, essayer à tout prix d'oublier la sensation, mais sa curiosité ne le permettait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait se demander, était ''Pourquoi?'' . Voldemort ne se souciait pas d'Harry, il avait mis ça très au clair il y a treize ans de cela et de nombreuses fois par la suite. Alors, pourquoi l'avait-il réconforté, et carrément prit dans ses bras?

'C'était une blague' se dit-il, 'il essayait de déconner avec moi, c'était qu'une autre blague débile, et dans quelques minutes, il va de nouveau me menacer de mort.'

La potion calmante commençait à faire effet, et Harry constata que le grand nombre de pensés insensées se promenant dans sa tête ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'elles auraient dû. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir relaxe et en sécurité, même si son esprit tentait désespérément de lui dire le contraire. C'était un peu la même sensation qu'après avoir pris un verre de Whisky Pure-Feu.

«Je ne te comprend pas.» dit-il à Voldemort d'un ton neutre, dans son état de fausse ivresse.

Voldemort sourit légèrement.

«Le contraire m'inquiéterais. T'as besoin de quelque chose?»

Harry secoue la tête, n'ayant besoin de rien, et Voldemort quitta.

**o°o°o°Quelques heures plus tard°o°o°o**

Éventuellement, la potion commença à perdre ses effets et Harry, ayant marre de ne rien faire, sortit du lit avec une plus grande énergie que précédemment. Un avantage évident, était qu'être occupé lui permettait de penser à autre chose que la nuit précédente.

Il prit rapidement une douche, se rhabilla et retourna dans la chambre pour y trouver Voldemort patientant sur une chaise près de la cheminé.

Voldemort était un peu surpris de voir avec quel rapidité le garçon s'était rétablit. Quoique, après avoir survécut à toutes ces horreurs en vrai, les flash-backs ne devaient pas lui paraître bien terribles.

«Tu va bien?»

«Ouais,» répondit Harry, surpris de sa propre réponse, «Oui, j'vais bien.»

«T'as faim?»

«Un peu.», admit-il.

**o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o**

Et les jours passèrent, Voldemort faisait de son mieux pour traîner un peu dans les parages, tandis que Harry essayait de ne pas penser aux questions sans réponse que les actions de Voldemort lui avait mis en tête. Ils ne parlaient pas de cette fameuse nuit, comme s'ils avaient signés un accord silencieux, ce qui semblait être parfait pour tout deux.

Harry ne montra aucun signe de symptôme de sa nuit de flash-back et s'était remis sur pied en un rien de temps. Il était maintenant capable de manger des fruits, et même boire lait et jus sans inconforts.

Voldemort s'habituait peu à peu aux émotions qu'il ressentait, mais il continuait toutefois à glisser un peu de potion calmante dans la nourriture de Harry. Il ne s'en voulait pas de glisser un calmants à l'insu d'Harry, même si une petite voix lui disait qu'il devrait.

Voldemort était satisfait des changements chez Harry, même s'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de symptômes, causés par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait emmener le garçon au manoir et il devenait plus fort de jour en jour. Bien qu'il soit encore maigre, il n'avait plus de difficultés avec la nourriture que Voldemort lui offrait et bientôt, il commencerait à reprendre du poids.

L'humeur générale de Harry s'était également améliorée. Comme s'il avait atteint le fond du baril chez les Dursley et s'affairait maintenant à remonter. Il semblait être dans un bon état d'esprit malgré sa situation, mais Voldemort devinait que Harry s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il avait tord bien entendu, il y avait toujours quelque chose à voler chez quelqu'un. Voldemort pouvait tuer ses proches à touts moments, lui arracher sa santé mentale, le torturer... mais il doutait pouvoir le faire si facilement avec sa nouvelle conscience. Ô combien haïssait-il ça. Plus d'une fois, il lui prenait l'envie de remettre ses barrières en place, et simplement tuer le garçon. Mais non, il avait attendu trop longtemps pour ça, s'il pouvait attendre un peu plus longtemps, se débarrasser de ces affreuses émotions, il pourrait offrir à Harry la mort lente ou douloureuse qu'il méritait. Mais, ses barrières étant tombées, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait pour le jeune homme. Mais il devait se souvenir de qui il était, se souvenir qu'avant cette affection, il voulait la mort de Harry plus que tout. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme s'il vivait dans deux têtes à la fois, l'une voulant tuer Harry, et l'autre voulant s'en occuper correctement. Maintenir la balance égale se révélait être une bataille, mais il avait trouvé un point sur lequel il pouvait être gentil avec Harry, mais sans oublier son but.

**°o0o°o0o°o0o°**

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ^^ ! **

**Review ? :}**


End file.
